Not your average Gohan
by TheLoyalMutation
Summary: Gohan Kills Cell, but then finds himself dying at the hands of the heart virus that Goku caught, with Mirai Trunks already gone, and no way to get more medicine, what will happen to the young world saviour? It starts at the Cell games and will go on past the Buu saga. I will still bring in Videl later, because I love the GohanxVidel pairing.
1. an early end, and a new beginning

This story has been in my head for a long while now (a few weeks)  
>So I'm finally deciding to type it out and post it!<br>I will try to update whenever I have time, but I am not setting a schedule.

"Disclaimer: this whole website is about fictional, non based parodies, disclaimers are unnessecary and not appreciated.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: An early end, and a new beginning.<p>

Gohan frowns to himself as he watches his father and Cell fight, 'Why-why is my heart racing so much? It feels like it's beating too fast for just watching a fight' he thinks to himself, confused, it isn't painful, just odd. Gohan is shocked out of his thoughts as he hears his father talking to Cell,

"I give up!" He hears his father say, "I can't beat you, so there's no point on continuing this fight." Everyone's faces are filled with shock, but Goku still seems calm and stoic, despite everything.

"Fine, you may quit if you wish, but if there is no one left to fight me, I am going to reduce this planet to rubble!" Cell says, his face contorted in anger that Goku would just give up.

"Just because I am giving up doesn't mean the tournament is over, there is still one more person for you to fight" Goku says with a playful smile.

"Who? Trunks? Piccolo? Vegeta? Please, don't waste my time" Cell retorts, seeming annoyed.

Goku just smiles more, "so you don't mind if I pick who goes next then?" He asks, sounding like he is planning something.

"You actually plan to go through with this?" Cell asks, confused, looking at Goku like he's gone mad.

"I know you may think it's crazy, but you'll understand soon enough. This next fighter is a whole lot stronger than me, so if you enjoyed the challenge of fighting me Cell, you're going to enjoy this next one a whole lot better, of course, you probably won't feel that way after he's beaten you!" Goku responds.

Cell does not look amused, "what's that?" He asks.

"I said you probably won't feel that way after he's beaten you!" Goku says with a cheeky smirk across his face.

"A bold statement, you seem to have a lot of faith in this mystery fighter".

Goku just smiles again. "Uh huh"

Cell scowls, "well I hope for your sake your confidence hasn't been misplaced. Now where is he?! Where is this great invisible champion?" Cell asks,

to which Goku replies, "oh, he's here, he just doesn't know it yet"

"I am losing my patience Goku, SAY THE NAME!" Cell shouts angrily, his fists clenching, showing his impatience..

"All right, I will" there is a brief moment of silence, as Goku turns to his friends, "I can't win this fight, I need someone to take over, and that person, is you, son" Goku exclaims proudly. "You can do it, right son?" He asks the boy proudly.

"Me? Fight cell?" Gohan asks fearfully, facing the ground, his face showing his own uncertainty.

"Dissapointing, he promises me a challenge and sends me a child" Cell mumbles angrilly to himself.

"Think about what you're saying, if Gohan fights with Cell, he's going to die!" Piccolo says angrily to Goku.

"Listen" Goku starts calmly, "Gohan has a hidden power neither of us can even realize, don't you see? He's been keeping up with us ever since he was a little boy." Goku says proudly, his smile showing compassion and pride.

Krillen speaks up now, "look Goku, we all know Gohan is strong for his age, but fighting Cell?" He asks in a confused tone.

"You have to trust me, I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't know Gohan could win" Goku says proudly. Goku walks over to Gohan, "Look Gohan, was there ever a time when Cell and I were fighting that you couldn't keep up with what was happening?" He asks the boy knowingly.

"no, I could see everything, but that's because you and Cell weren't fighting with your full power" he exclaims, trying to rationalize why his father felt so weak compared to him.

"I don't know about Cell, Gohan, but I was giving it my all, I think you felt like I was holding back, because you were comparing my power to your own" Goku says.

"Is that true?!" Piccolo exclaims, bewildered by this revelation.

"Yes" Gohan mumbles feebly.

"What do you say son? Win this one for me, and then we can all go home" Goku says happily.

"okay dad, I'll do it" Gohan says with confidence now, his racing heart now at the back of his mind. Gohan takes off the weighted training armor he had been wearing, and flies down from the cliff to face cell.

"Krillen, still got those sensu beans? Gimme one" Goku says to the short bald monk.

Krillen smiles as he thinks Goku is planning something, and tosses the bean to Goku.

"hey Cell, catch!" Goku says and tosses the bean to cell, "I think you're going to need it!"

Cell smirks and eats the bean, "Wonderful! Now let's get started" he says as he powers up, grinning from the small power boost of the Zenkai boost.

"AAARRGGGGHHHHH" Gohan screams as he powers up, his power astonishing his friends, as he powers up though, he feels his heart beating faster again, but it hurts now, not too badly, but it pains him a little, Gohan has no time to ponder the pain in his chest however.

Cell flies down from the air and lands a short distance away, the two go at it, exchanging blow for blow, but the longer they fight, the more the pain in his chest gets worse, and the more Cell seems to be winning. Gohan punches Cell in the face, but Cell shrugs it off and kicks Gohan away.

Gohan clutches his chest, the pain now worse than any he had felt before, and it makes him angry, "I-I can't " he says.

"Did I hit you too hard?" Cell asks in a condescending manor as he stares at the boy, "if you can't fight me, then there are no other challengers, and I will kill each of your friends and destroy your planet.

Gohan feels shocked as it hits him, "I am the last hope" he mumbles to himself as he stares at his friends. He doesn't even notice Cell move before being kicked again, he is sent flying into a cliff, the entire moutain of rock falling on top of him.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE GOKU, YOU SENT GOHAN OUT TO FIGHT AND NOW HE'S DEAD, YOUR SO-" Piccolo screams angrily at Goku, but he is cut off.

Gohan's energy had faded to nothing moments ago, but now it seemed to explode again, the entire mountain being blown appart, rocks flying everywhere as his gold aura flares up, a new determination in Gohan's eyes, "I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS!" He screams, ignoring the pain in his chest, his anger fueling him entirely as he powers up more, the thoughts and memories of his friends being hurt and killed fueling the fire of his hatred for cell.

"I'LL KILL YOU CELL!" Gohan screams as his aura grows in intensity, he screams more as his muscles bulge in size, but then shrink back to normal, his hair gets longer, and electricity begins bouncing off his body, "YOU HEAR ME? YOU'RE DEAD CELLLLL!" He screams one last time.

his hair stands on end more than before, only a single strand hanging in front of his face. he looks taller and more muscular, electricity bounces off his body as he glares at Cell, the pain in his chest now worse than before

'it must be this new form, it requires a lot of energy, and that's why my chest hurts' he rationalizes in his head as he charges at Cell, 'that means I probably can't hold this form long, better squash this ugly bug while I can' he continues thinking.

To everyone else, he seems to appear in front of Cell, his leg cuts through cells torso like a hot knife through butter, Before Cell can regenerate, Gohan grabs both halves of cell and tosses them into the air.

The boy brings his hands up and places them on his forehead, palms facing outward. "MASENKOOOO" He yells as he charges the attack, his pain growing, "HAAAAA"

He finishes, the blast flies through the air and rips through both halves of Cell, destroying every atom of the Bio-android, leaving nothing left. Everyone starts cheering, and Gohan smiles a little, he turns to his friends, and then the pain hits him again. Gohan drops to his base form and falls to the ground, unconscious before he even hits the ground, everyone rushes to his side.

"Cell must have hurt him more than we thought!" Piccolo says.

"No, I think that power just took a lot out of him, think, everytime Gohan has gotten mad before, he gets a burst of power, but then he gets fatigued" Goku points out, "just let him rest, he'll be fine,when he wakes up, we'll give him a senzu bean if he wants it" Goku adds happily, picking Gohan up and throwing him over his shoulder, "now let's go back to the lookout!"

Everyone arrives at Kami's lookout after a few minutes of flying, and Goku sets Gohan down in the shade of one of the trees.

"Alright guys, give Gohan my best wishes when he wakes up, but I better get to my time and tell my Mum the good news, as well as I have to deal with the Androids from my time" he says as he clicks a capsule and a time machine appears, everyone says goodbye to Mirai Trunks.

What surprises everyone, however, is when Vegeta grabs the pink haired man and pulls him into a hug, "goodbye, my son" Vegeta whispers before pulling away, "now go crush those tin robots, or I'll have to kick your ass until you learn to fight again" He says gruffly, acting like himself again.

Mirai smiles happily and waves as he steps into the Pod, it flies into the air a bit and then disappears

"Alright, now lets wish back everyone killed by Cell" Goku exclaims happily

"and for the second wish, do you think we could wish back 17 and 18? They were not entirely evil, and they deserve a second chance" 16 says, having heard about the Dragon balls granting two wishes.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea!" Krillen says happily, blushing slightly as he remembers the kiss 18 gave him.

"Sounds good to me" Goku says and gives a thumbs up."rise, Shenron, and grant my wish!" Goku shouts at the balls, a Giant green dragon appearing before them.

"Speak now, so I may grant your wishes" the Dragon speaks without moving it's mouth, his voice booming like thunder.

"For our first wish, bring back everyone killed by the being known as Cell!" Goku says loudly.

"your wish has been granted, everyone killed by the Bio-android known as Cell has been revived".

"And for our second wish, Bring back the androids, 17 and 18, who were destroyed when Gohan killed Cell" Goku says to the Dragon.

"Your second wish has been Granted, the two androids destroyed by Son Gohan have been revived, your wishes have been Granted, until next time" The Dragon says, the Dragon disappears and the balls fly into the air and spread across the earth.

"AAARRGGGHHH!" Gohan screams in pain, clutching his chest, "MAKE IT STOPPPPP!" He yells, grabbing his chest harder, his heart feeling like it's going to explode, his face contorted in extreme pain. Gohan keeps screaming out in pain as everyone rushes over to him.

"Goku, you don't think it's the heart virus you had, do you?" Piccolo exclaimed, fearful for his ex student.

"I think it is, DAMNIT! I SHOULD HAVE SEEN THIS SOONER AND TOLD TRUNKS TO BRING MORE ANTIDOTE!" he says angrily, "Now we have no way to contact the future, and no medicine for him to take!"he adds angrily, angry at himself.

"D-do you mean he's going to die?" Krillen asks fearfully, to which no one responds, all to scared to utter the truth...

That yes, Gohan would die...

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

I'd like to apologise for any spelling or Grammar errors, and the dry beginning to this first chapter, I was trying to replicate it as close to the games as possible, while skipping a little of the boring chit chat. So please, Rate and Review, let me hear what you think in the Reviews, was it good? Bad? What can I change to make it better?

Did anyone notice that 16 didn't get killed this time around? And for anyone wondering, Cell didn't kill the androids, they became one with him, so when Gohan killed Cell, the androids would have died with Cell, so they would have been a second wish.

I feel it necessary to mention that I wrote this on my phone in a matter of a few hours, so please don't be too harsh on typos.  
>HAVE A GOOD ONE!<p>

btw, I want a new title for the story, so if you guy can give me a few ideas, that'd be great, because I am not very creative with names.  
>Next chapter: Gohan In Otherworld.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry I took so long, typing from my computer this time around, might re-type the first chapter while I am at it.

Thank you for all the reviews!

Sorry to anyone who read this before I fixed it, idk what happened, it changed all my formatting options randomly.

I am going to try to be better with grammar and sentence structure, and hopefully this chapter wont be as dry as the last one.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Gohan In Otherworld.<p>

"where am I? Gohan asks himself in a confused tone, he is in a huge line up, full of bodiless people. "what happened, last thing I remember was fighting cell, and then I had a pain in my chest and passed out."

Gohan glances down at himself and sees he still has his body even though all the others in line don't. Gohan looks around some more and sees golden clouds, and blue men with horns directing the line. at the end of the line there appears to be a medium sized building.

The line moves forward at a slow place, leaving Gohan to have the chance to come to terms with the fact that he is dead. "I will just be wished back soon then, no big deal" He laughs to himself, "I must have been hit by some attack and not noticed" he adds, finding it funny. He finally reaches A huge wooden desk with a massive Red man sitting behind it.

"Ah, You must be Gohan, Son of Goku" King Yemma says, sounding almost disappointed.

"Yeah, who are you?" Gohan asks boredly, "And what is this place? How did I die?" The boy glances around curiously.

"I am King Yemma, I judge each soul and send them to their proper afterlife, This is the check-in station, where all souls are judged, and you died to a heart virus, quite a shame. Anyways, with your accomplishments, I suppose you should go to Grand Kai's place." The red giant says in his booming voice.

"Wait?! so I can't be wished back?!" Gohan exclaims, tears starting to well up in his eyes as he learns of this.

"no, I am sorry Gohan." King Yemma says, "One of the workers here will show you to Grand Kai's planet." He says, as a blue skinned man with horns walks over, he is wearing a white shirt with a black tie, he grabs the boys wrist and starts to lead him along.

"You sure this kid can go to Grand Kai's Planet? He seems a little young to have done anything of that scale" the Blue skinned man said, King Yemma just snorts and laughs in reply.

"Well, here we are, this is the higher plane, it will take you straight to Grand Kai's Planet!" The man says. "Wait!" A voice yells, running after Gohan, a short fat blue skinned man stands there, panting. "I'll go with you Gohan, It is my job to show you around anyways, considering you come from my quadrant." the man says, "I am King Kai by the way, your father trained with me for a while" He says as he enters the plane.

"t-thanks" Gohan says meekly, still struggling with the fact that he is dead, forever.

"Don't be so down boy, the afterlife is great, it will be like you never died!" King Kai says, trying to cheer him up.

As they arrive at the Massive planet, King Kai leads Gohan around, but Gohan is still too shocked to enjoy any of this world. "and this is the Grand Kai's house" King Kai chortles happily.

"What are you doing here?!" A voice proclaims, and a shorter version of King Kai walks over, wearing a monocle.

Well if it isn't west kai!" King kai says angrily and the two start glaring at each other and growling angrily.

The two start shouting at each other, But Gohan isn't listening, he stares at the green fighter that was with West Kai, 'He seems strong' Gohan thinks to himself.

"I hope you aren't here to see Grand kai, Because we have an appointment! Pikkon here is the prize fighter of the west quadrant!"

"Uhm, if you could please let us go first, I kind of want to meet this Grand Kai" Gohan says shyly.

"Who's the kid?" West kai asks.

"He is the strongest fighter from The North quadrant, He is immensely strong" King Kai says.

"This boy? Immensely strong?! I doubt he could take on anyone here, He is definitely weaker than my Pikkon here!" West Kai exclaims rudely.

"He could beat your Pikkon with one hand tied behind his back!" King Kai shouts.

The two Kai's begin shouting again, and Gohan just stares at the tall Green man, thinking of how the man reminds him of Piccolo. The stoic body, The emotionless face, the green skin...

"GET HIM GOHAN!" King Kai yells, shaking Gohan from his thoughts, Gohan is surprised, but before he can say anything, another voice chimes in.

"Hold on" The voice says calmly.

"It's the Grand Kai!" King Kai shouts, and everyone bows, Gohan is surprised and follows their lead.

A man appears in front of them, he has long white hair and a matching beard, blue jeans and a denim jacket, and a boombox slung over his shoulder.

Gohan is bewildered by the man's appearance, for someone so highly respected, he doesn't seem like much.

"Hey Pikkon, I need you to go straight to hell for me" The man says

Gohan gets angry at this, "WHY DOES HE HAVE TO GO TO HELL?! HOW IS THAT YOUR CALL TO MAKE?!" He yells, King Kai tries to calm him down, but it doesn't work.

Grand Kai laughs at the boy's suddenly confident attitude. "I need Pikkon to take care of some trouble going on down there, some guys named Frieza and Cell are starting fights" He says calmly.

"Cell?! FRIEZA?!" Gohan exclaims in a bewildered tone.

"I'll do it" Pikkon says, and starts to fly off, Gohan frowns and follows him.

"You're going to need help, You can't take them alone, I know how strong they are" He says adamantly.

* * *

><p>As they enter Hell, Gohan can't help but notice how gloomy everything is, and it seems like a mess, as if someone has been destroying the place. Gohan walks around a little, and notices some guy flying towards a bunch of spikes, not of his own free will, Gohan quickly catches the man, Gohan Hovers there and looks at the crew, There is Cell, Frieze, Frieza's dad, and the Ginyu Force.<p>

"You bullies think you're so tough, picking on the little guys?! well guess what? I'm going to stop all of you by myself!" He tosses the Man from earlier to Pikkon, and begins powering up, between his emotions of being dead, and his memories from the actions of these hated enemies of him, He explodes into Super Sayain 2, and knocks out each of the Ginyu's simultaneously.

"This Kid... He's changed since the last time I saw him, what the hell happened?!" Frieza asks Cell, Bewildered.

"He can't be dead, he can't be." Cell mutters. "Boy, How the hell did you die after putting me in my grave?!" Cell exclaims.

"Got sick" Gohan shrugs, he knocks out Frieza and his father simultaneously and then attacks Cell, taking out all of his anger on Bio-android.

"we're done here, let's get going Pikkon" Gohan says, he spits on the ground and walks away, taking to the air and flying off.

Pikkon stands there with a bewildered look on his face, having been unable to watch the boy when he moved. After a few minutes, he finally comes out of his stupor and flies off towards Grand Kai's planet, following Gohan.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, two men stand around talking, in the middle of an empty meadow. "I think he will do perfectly for our plans" one man says.<p>

"He is just a boy though, there is no way he could be strong enough!" the other exclaims.

"He has the potential to be that strong" the first replies back.

* * *

><p>On earth, The Z-Fighters are gathered around, dressed in all black, as they bury the body of Son Gohan.<p>

The boys mother is in tears the whole while, the Father comforting her, but clearly blaming himself for his son's death.

As everyone heads back inside the mountain house, Krillen runs ahead and turns on the t.v. "I know everyone is missing Gohan, but I am sure he is having a great time in Otherworld, so why don't we sit down and watch some television?" He says, trying to act happy to brighten the sad faces around him.

it doesn't work, as everyone just stands around, unable to say anything.

"Those guys were just Phony tricksters! And if any of them has the guts to challenge me, I will beat the snot out of them, but they are too cowardly to do that!" A voice suddenly speaks up, laughing confidently.

Goku looks up at the television, and sees a large man with an afro is the one who is talking, he was the same one from the Cell games.

"That kid who fought Cell is the worst of them all, I mean really, some kid stupid enough to think he could fight Cell?! I sat that boy down and taught him a lesson after I had saved him from Cell!" the man Exclaims.

This pisses everyone off, especially Goku, and before anyone can say anything, The man has disappeared into thin air. Goku appears on the television screen for a moment, and then he and Mr. Satan both disappear

"YOU DARE TALK BAD ABOUT MY DEAD SON?!" A teary eyed Goku asks the man as he lifts him up by the collar of his shirt, they were currently in a forest. "HE SAVED THE WORLD, AND THEN DIED, YOU DID NOTHING AND YOU THINK YOU DESERVE TO BE KNOWN FOR WHAT HE DID?!"

* * *

><p>End Chapter.<p>

Please Review, tell me what you think about the story so far and how I can improve my writing!

Next chapter: Otherworld Tournament.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't find much time for writing, so I am sorry to all those who find my story choppy and my descriptions distasteful.

Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Otherworld Tournament.<p>

"H-How dare you take my son's achievements from him" Goku says quietly, though his anger is boiling over. The man's body visibly shaking with rage.

"I-I'm sorry, please forgive me, I just thought-" Hercule Satan starts, nearly sobbing from the fear as he falls to his hands and knees, he is cut off however.

"No, you didn't think, you just took what you thought you could grab and ran, without bothering to think about who you're stealing from. You're a petty thief, and nothing more" Goku spits hatefully, he raises his fist in anger, preparing to destroy the man who would think himself worthy of Gohan's title. However, as Goku brings his arm down towards the large man sobbing on the ground, a hand grabs his wrist, stopping him.

"He's not worth it Goku, this isn't what your son would want, Gohan would want Hercule to have his title, so everyone can live in peace, and so we can train and be happy, without having to worry about people getting in the way." The bald monk says as he releases Goku's arm, Krillin smiles sadly at Goku.

"It's just painful listening to him run his arrogant mouth, thinking he is worthy of my son's achievement, to think someone as weak as him could compare to Gohan, my son who I will never get to see again." Goku stops himself as he breaks down, beginning to cry.

Krillin frowns and pulls the larger man into a hug and holds him as he cries, "let's go back Goku" Krillen whispers, and the two instant transmission away, leaving Hercule alone in a forest, not knowing where he is.

* * *

><p>"I just had this cool Idea" The Grand Kai says, the four kai's and Gohan in the room with him, "why not have a rocking tournament, seeing as you guys keep fighting over who's quadrant is the best and all" He says in his smooth voice as he looks at each person in the room one at a time, trying to gauge what they think.<p>

"So we would pit the fighters from each quadrant against each other to see who has the strongest fighters?" East Kai asks, "Because I think that's a marvelous idea" She adds enthusiastically.

King Kai chortles a little where he is, "there is no point, no one can lift a candle to Gohan, in fact, Gohan here could probably take on all the other fighters at once" He says, his chortles turning into full out laughter, but his comment leaves Gohan feeling shy and blushing slightly from the sudden interest the other Kai's have in him, as all eyes are suddenly on him.

"This little runt? he's a child, not a warrior." North Kai says spitefully.

"Don't be so harsh on the kid, he was the one who settled things in hell when they got out of hand" Grand Kai states, not liking the North Kai's attitude.

"What?! This kid? How could he possibly be so strong?" North Kai says dismissively as he walks towards the boy, "He hasn't even got any muscle on him, look at him" He adds, reaching for the boy, only to find his wrist grabbed forcefully.

Gohan frowns, his expression changing suddenly from shy to cold and heartless. Gohan twists his arm behind his back before pushing the Kai to the ground. "Don't touch me." He says simply.

North Kai looks scared as he crawls away from the boy, the very sight making King Kai burst into a fit of giggles, actually falling over from his own laughter.

"The boy doesn't like being touched, ever since he got back from Hell, he hasn't let anyone touch him since he arrived back from hell." The Grand Kai says, laughing with King Kai.

Gohan frowns, "I'm taking my leave now, I'll be training in our usual place" He says as he walks out the door, leaving the Kais to their business.

* * *

><p>Gohan frowns, "I can do better than this" He says to himself, since coming back from Hell, he has isolated himself from others, and focused solely on training. Gohan currently has weights on his arms and legs, each extremely heavy, to a point where he can barely move, but he keeps training.<p>

"one-thousand and one... one-thousand and two..." Gohan says as he does one finger push-ups.

"I need more weight" Gohan says to himself as he finishes his two-thousand one finger push-ups. Gohan stands up on his feet and starts throwing punches at the air, shadow boxing an imaginary opponent.

King Kai frowns as he walks over, "you should really take a break from all this training, it isn't healthy. HEY, I have an idea! why not tell jokes?" He begins laughing to himself.

"No thanks King Kai, if you could turn up the weight on these though, that'd be great" Gohan says as he continues his training.

* * *

><p>"And for the final round of the Otherworld tournament, we have Son-Gohan, from the North Quadrant, and his opponent, Pikkon, from the West Quadrant!" The Announcer shouts into his microphone. "BEGIN!"<p>

Gohan stares down Pikkon and slowly lowers into his stance, 'I wont even need Super Saiyan to win this' Gohan thinks to himself.

Pikkon smiles a little and charges towards the boy, but as he throws his punch, he finds it easily caught by the boy.

Gohan quickly kicks Pikkon's feet out from under him and then punches the man back with his free hand, sending him out of the ring.

"I-I can't believe it, the fight is already over, and it looks as if the new kid barely even tried!" the announcer shouts passionately into the mic.

Gohan walks to the edge of the ring and holds out his hand to Pikkon, who graciously accepts it.

"I've never seen anyone move so fast." Pikkon says in amazement as he allows the boy to help him up. "I will have to train harder from now on." He says adamantly.

"That's the spirit" Gohan smiles happily at the man, "But I will train hard too! I wont be outdone!" Gohan adds passionately.

"Wait, someone appeared in the center of the arena!" the announcers shouts as everyone turns to see a short pink skinned man with a white mohawk.

"I-It's the supreme kai!" The announcer adds as he recognises the outfit.

The man slowly walks towards Gohan. "Boy, I want you to come with me and train, I want you to help me to protect the universe." The man known as Supreme Kai announces. He goes to place his hand on the boys shoulder, only to find it easily knocked away.

"I will come with you, but no one touches me." Gohan says, Glaring softly at the man.

"Fine, grab onto me though, we need to get to my planet, and Instant Transmission is the only way." He says, Gohan frowns and grabs the man's wrist, the two faze from the sight of everyone else.

"I guess I go back to my planet now?" King Kai asks himself, only having been here to help Gohan.

* * *

><p>"You really think this runt is strong enough?!" Kibito asks, clearly annoyed by the mere presence of Gohan.<p>

"I do, go ahead Gohan, give it a shot" Supreme Kai says simply and points towards the ornate sword sticking out of the ground.

Gohan steps forward slowly, and grabs the handle of the sword and begins pulling upwards with all his strength.

* * *

><p>"First Kakarot surpasses me, and then his son cleans up my mistake just before he dies! I have been thoroughly defeated by the both of them, I am no prince!" Vegeta says to himself as he stands out on the edge of a cliff, looking down at what was once the area used for the cell games.<p>

"How could you do that to me, surpass me, kill the being that I allowed to reach it's perfection, and then just die!" He continues, rain beginning to fall.

Vegeta's flame shaped hair gets soaked, water rushing over his whole body as he screams and powers up, "I AM NOT DESERVING OF LIFE, LET ALONE A TITLE LIKE PRINCE! I AM NO LEADER." He shouts into the air, "BUT I WILL BECOME WORTHY OF THE TITLE, I WILL BE THE STRONGEST!"

Vegeta yells and screams at the top of his lungs, his conviction strengthening more and more as he gets more angry.

"I WILL BE THE BEST!" He yells, lightning striking a few meters behind him as his hair turns golden, as if struck by lightning.

"DO YOU HEAR ME?! KAKAROT, BRAT, I WON'T STOP UNTIL YOU ARE WALKING IN MY FOOTSTEPS ALONG THE PATH OF POWER!" He Yells, lightning striking again, this time to his right.

Vegeta yells once again, his emotions showing through in his pained voice.

Vegeta's hair seems to get longer for a moment, his muscles bulging, lightning striking again, as electricity begins bouncing off of Vegeta's tense body.

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR DYING TO A STUPID DISEASE, YOU HEAR MY BOY?!" He shouts at the sky as his power explodes, his body however doing the opposite, his muscles contracting, electricity shooting out of his body more often.

Vegeta falls to his knees, grinning to himself, and although the rain hides it, tears run down his cheeks.

"I HAVE ASCENDED!" He shouts to the skies one last time before dropping to his base form, his tense body falling to the ground as he passes out.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you thought! :D<p>

I spent more time on this chapter than usual, to try to be more descriptive, so let me hear your thoughts.

Vegeta is stronger than in the canon universe, I feel like he would be pushed a lot harder than he was in canon, sure, he trained harder, but emotionally he didn't seem to have taken it bad enough in my opinion. He let Cell live, and then because of that, his future Trunks almost died, I feel he should have blamed himself more, and ascended from his anger and his need to be the best.

Next Chapter: Training Resumes.


End file.
